Sky to you
by syifa soo
Summary: [BAHASA NON BAKU] dari rasa benci chanyeol akhirnya tau jika baekhyun bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan, bahkan sosok itu terlalu cantik untuk ia hapus dari ingatan nya. Romance, love and hate. Chapter


Dari semua anak cowok di kelas ada satu yang paling aneh. Dan bikin gue jijik setengah mati. Dia itu sukanya main sama anak-anak cowok. Kemana-mana bareng sama geng wanitah-wanitah. Dari gaya dia gak lekong kayak banci cawang sih, cuman yah masa cowok maen sama anak-anak cewek. Ngomongin make-up dan kuliner-kuliner. Gue sebagai cowok merasa direndahin, gak terima gue. Untung aja gue normal maen sama cowok-cowok tulen di kelas. Dan gue jelas paling keren, paling populer dan paling banyak fans. Takut juga kalau si lekong suka sama gue kayak anak-anak cewek. Jijik.

Tiba-tiba sehun yang duduk diatas meja nepuk bahu gue.

"Yeol,liat deh tuh si baekhyun. Udah lekong maen sama anak cewek,normal gak sih tuh anak?"

"Terus apa urusan nya lu nanya ke gua ? Tanya aja sendiri" gue marahlah, kenapa juga si sehun nanya ke gua emang nya gue baby sitter nya si baekhyun apa. Idih najis.

"Gue kira lu diem-diem suka yeol"kata suho. Eh anjrit mereka pada kenapa sih.

"Lu berdua sinting yah, udah kena virusnya si lekong"

Sehun mengusap-mengusap dagunya,melirik ke arah gerombolan bangku yang penuh dengan anak cewek dan satu cowok LK.

"Tapi kalau gue perhatiin baekhyun itu emang hampir kayak anak cewek sih"

Chanyeol smirk, satu kaki nya diangkat ke kaki lain.

"Emang dia lekong"

"Bukan gitu, coba liat deh. Dari wajahnya, gila kok bisa cowok mulus putih bersih gitu ? Gak ada bekas bopeng ke si anjing tuh" sehun nunjuk kai yang duduk dibelakang.

"Nyalahin gua lu goblok"

"Terus liat ke bagian lehernya, gak ada adam apple nya broh, sugoi gak tuh"

Chanyeol jadi diam, dan dia jadi ikut merhatiin sekarang.

"Eh yeol, gimana kalau kita bikin tantangan"

"Tantangan apaan ?"

Semua anak-anak yang kumpul di meja chanyeol. Sehun suruh kumpul, mereka nunggu sehun buat ngomong.

"Lu semua pada suka muse kan ?"

Chanyeol gebrakin meja "lo jangan suka ngeraguiin gue gitu dong hun, gue hampir tiap hari dengerin lagu mereka"

"Gue masang poster gede malah dikamar" kata kai

"Anjir gue kira dikamar lo cuman poster yua mikami kai"

"Yua mikami mah poster nya gue pasang di wc"

"Anju lu bangsat"suho getok kepala kai pake tangan.

"HEH! Bacot mulu lu dari tadi. Gue mau ngomong nih" ucap sehun emosi. Akhirnya semua pada diem dan ngasih kesempatan sama si sehun buat ngomong.

"Gue mau ngadaiin GA, siapa yang berhasil gue kasih dua tiket konser muse GRATISSSSS"

Semua pada bengong, dan akhirnya kai ketawa.

"HAHAHAHA lucu banget si sehun"

"Mau ngadaiin GA hadiah tiket konser muse ? Eh sapei lu makan akhir bulan aja cuman pake indomie belagu"

"Lo semua pada gak percaya?! Wah kurang ajar sahabat macam apa lu"

Ya wajar sih semua nya pada kurang percaya sama si sehun, dia tiap hari cuman naik motor mio ke sekolah, jajan pun kalau lagi laper paling nasi padang sekali sehari. Dan shampoo dikosan nya kalo abis dikasih air, pake sepatu bagus kalau lagi hangout malem minggu doang hari-hari biasa dia lebih sering pake sendal jepit. Kalau emak abah nya telat transfer uang di akhir bulan kadang dia lari kerumah chanyeol cuman buat numpang seduh indomie. Habis kuota pun dia rela nginep dirumah suho buat numpang wifi.

Dan sekarang dia malah mau sok-soan traktir temen-temen nya tiket konser muse ? Ini anak gak sakit kan ?

"Sehun, bukan nya gue mau ngerendahin lu. Tapi celengan ayam jago lu emang cukup buat beliin kita tiket konser ? Udah deh kalau lu mau bikin jokes mending yang lain aja" ujar chanyeol berusaha nyadarin sehun. Kemungkinan dia abis dipelet siapa gitu tadi malem sampe ngibul sejauh gini, kasian juga.

"Gue bakal buktiin kalau gue bisa, jangan cuman bisa ngeremehin gue doang lu pada. 2 bulan lagi gue bakal tunjukin 3 tiket didepan mata lu semua" sehun kayak nya serius. Dia agak sedikit marah waktu temen-temen nya ngeledekin dia.

"Lu yakin ?" Tanya suho sekali lagi

"Yakin !"

"Berani apa lu kalau sampe bohong ?"

"Gue..guee-"

"Lu apa?"

"Gue... - Karena gue bukan orang kaya kek si chanyeol dan suho gue berani telanjang dada deh muter-muter lapangan"

"Gak sekalian celana aja, biar seru"

"Sebahagia itu lu bikin temen menderita kampret" lah kan dia sendiri yang ngomong. Kayak nya sehun juga ngeri kalau sampe itu terjadi, tapi kapan lagi liat sehun si belagu jadi malu sendiri kan.

"Yaudah gue ikut" ujar suho yang pertama. Disusul kai dan selanjutnya...

"Lu gak bakaln join yeol?" Tanya sehun. Buat chanyeol sih tiket muse bisa dibeli kapan aja,tiap tahun dia bahkan bisa ganti mobil kok. Tapi karena demi solidaritas dia gak mau kehilangan moment ini. Duit emang dia punya tapi itu bukan segalanya. Kalau buat chanyeol harga tiket muse gak seberapa tapi persahabatan dia sama temen-temen adalah segalanya. Karena mereka orang pertama yang tahu cerita sedih seneng pahit dan manisnya kehidupan kita.

"Gue join"

"Nah gitu dong, seru kan jadinya nih"

"10 menit lagi nih, hun emang tantangan nya apaan sih ?"

"Jangan bilang lu mau gue promote akun lu terus lu random di web. Basi ah gak jadi deh gue" ya ampun si kai gitu amat yah sama sehun. Salah sehun apaan sih, kasian kan gue jadinya.

"Kan gue cuman ngajakin lu bertiga doang, ngapain gue random. Lagian karena ini tiket nya rada mahal jadi tantangan nya rada susah juga yah"

Chanyeol bodo amat, yang penting udah ikutan.

"Apaan buruan, pak hien bentar lagi bakalan masuk kelas nih"

"Tantangan nya ... gue kasih tau nanti pas istirahat"

"Tai lo"

.

.

Gue suka duduk sama milea, dia orang nya kalem dan cantik juga. Kadang kalau gue lagi butuh bantuan si milea yang paling cepet dateng bantuiin gue ini itu. Dia emang bener-bener cewek idaman. Sakti banget cowok yang bisa dapetin hatinya si milea. Bahkan gue yakin si dilan aja gak akan bisa. Milea ini, dia sikapnya sama aja sama semua orang. Gak perduli itu cowok ataupun cewek. Tapi meskipun begitu, gue cuman nganggep milea temen doang kok. Bener deh, gue gak mau kehilangan dia. Milea itu sahabat gue yang paling berharga.

"Baek,lo bawa sticky notes gak ?"

"Bawa, tapi gue cuman punya yang warna kuning doang. Lu kan sukanya yang warna-warni bukan ?"

Milea senyum ke gue, dia bilang gakpapa dan ngambil sticky notes itu dari tangan gue.

Dia juga pinter nulis anjrit gue ngiri banget. Catatan nya rapi,kadang gue mau niruiin tapi susah tambah lama.

"Mil, gue nanti boleh minjem buku catatan punya lo gak?"

"Lu bawa aja baek, paling kalau udah sampe rumah gue jarang banget liat buku catatan"

"Makasih milea, lu baik banget"

"Biasa aja"

Selain milea, gue juga punya temen cewek yang lain. Kayak krystal, wendy, irene, dan joy. Sumpah mereka pada baik, gue gak tau dimana lagi bisa nemuiin temen yang baik kayak mereka. Meskipun gue minoritas dalam geng mereka. Tapi mereka sama sekali gak pernah ngebeda-bedaiin gue, dan gue juga gak perduli kalau kadang ada anak-anak lain yang ngusik hidup gue karena keseringan gaul sama anak cewek. Gue bukan kayak cowok brengsek yang main sama cewek buat di permainin. Tapi gue pure temenan sama mereka untuk persahabatan.

Lagian emang harus yah cowok temenan nya sama cowok lagi, sekuno apa sih culture mereka. Padahal anak-anak cewek juga kan manusia. Malah mereka lebih care daripada yang lain nya.

"Hari ini ada tugas kelompok, hanya boleh ada dua orang dalam satu kelompok"

Tiba-tiba pak hien ngasih tugas kelompok, kayak nya bakal berpasangan. Semoga aja gue satu kelompok sama milea atau gak joy. Mereka jago banget fisika. Kita udah dua taun sering satu kelompok.

Jadi gue tenang-tenang aja

"Irene joy"

Pas denger joy udah sama irene gue agak sedih, tapi gakpapa deh masih ada milea kan.

"Milea jackson"

Hah ? Kok ? Yah anjir gue kehabisan stock. Mereka jago banget fisika sumpah, gue bakal sama siapa dong.

"Baekhyun, kamu kenapa ?"

"Milea, yah kita gak jadi satu kelompok deh"

"Masih ada anak-anak lain kok,tenang aja baek"

"Baekhyun Chanyeol"

Apa ? Siapa ? Chanyeol ?

Gue mencoba cari anak yang namanya chanyeol. Dan pas gue lirik kesamping, kek nya itu anak nya. Yang duduk jajaran ke empat. Dan ada dua anak laki-laki yang nepuk bahu nya gitu. Ih anjrit gue sama geng cowok sok tulen itu najis. Gue pasti dapet perangai yang gak enak lagi nih.

Apalagi chanyeol, gue kurang suka sama tuh anak. Tiap liat ke gue kayak jijik banget. Lah dia pikir emang nya gue gak jijik juga sama dia apa.

"Milea gimana dong ? Males anjir gue satu kelompok sama anak cowok itu"

"Yah gimana lagi baek, itu udah jadi keputusan nya pak hien kan"

"Tapi kan-"

Bener kata milea, gue cuman bisa nerimanya. Tapi mungkin bakal berubah kalau gue yang request sendiri ke pak hien nya.

Lah tapi mana berani gue, guru killer no satu kayak gitu. Sial gue.


End file.
